


柒 | 迷双鸾

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [7]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Series: 云杉 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522088
Kudos: 4





	柒 | 迷双鸾

“璎珞！你一定要去，就当陪陪我，不然他又要在我耳边念叨了。”  
站在穿衣镜前打量平板身材的女子瞥了沉璧一眼，拽平旗袍三分袖的褶皱，幽幽道：  
“你不是不喜欢他吗。”  
自打年前看似不经意地找了她麻烦，弘昼便常常托人到眼前来说好话，无非是请去饭局、长谈交好之类。当初放火烧楼也未见他如此真诚，现下突然转性，想必是被上位者修理的不轻。  
“是不喜欢他的方式，他在那方面做的太极端。”沉璧半支小臂撑在头边，歪着一颗小脑袋看她背影，“不过那时候四哥常年不着家，四嫂走了以后我好歹受他照顾，哪怕关系没那么亲近，他有求于我了，我多少得帮忙嘛。”  
璎珞忙着细看旗袍走线，只敷衍地摇了摇头，她才懒得同政见不和的人废言语。  
佟司令赠予她的香云纱总算做成了贴身的衣服，裁缝比着软尺一寸寸量过去，只为布料能完整贴合肌肤。双扣立领和三分袖是她顶喜欢的，版型也上乘，唯一不好的是这匹纱绸曾被强行染色，天长日久外加几次浣洗，表面一层十样锦褪了大半，黑棕绸底露出，却仍残余串色部分。  
真是外行毁珍材。  
见那人抿着嘴不肯讲半个字，沉璧颇为苦恼。璎珞那张脸虽不冷不热的，办事倒不含糊，往常若是腻歪两句，所求的基本件件有回应，今日却不好使了。  
她垂眼思索良久，倏地想通了关节。  
“你不会真以为当年那把火是他放的吧？报纸上才刊登了讨伐的文章，稍微有点脑子的都不会即刻下手，否则太往枪口上撞了。”  
摸着旗袍边角的纤细五指一顿：“你觉得他很聪明？”  
“没有四哥聪明。”  
沉璧说完这话顿了顿，四哥自然是聪明的。  
聪明到太多事不愿宣之于口。  
  
“你心里装着事，可以同我讲呀。”  
“姑娘家不必明白这些，每日绣绣花，再不济去诗会上多转两圈，碰着哪家的少爷正好说亲。”  
在他眼里，她就是最好快点嫁出去的绣花枕头。  
  
璎珞停下手头动作，静静凝视圈椅上的人。  
能从几乎灭门的鼠疫里捡半条命，算是福大的，只是不知到底是谁给了她这般好的福气。  
沉璧被盯得心头空了几拍，连忙起身上前：  
“到时候我会去，傅文忠也去，他不会为难你的。再者说，你们报社不是想出一期采访吗，你正好借机问问他怎么看抗日的。”  
“璎珞，好璎珞，你就当送我人情啦。”  
她被姑娘摇得发晕，又觉得这番话颇有道理，只能点头应道：“好好好，我去还不行吗。”  
愉悦的欢呼声充斥耳朵，璎珞披好大衣，回到柜台前给掌柜签字，手中钢笔微微停了一下，很快恢复常态。  
风口浪尖烧整个报社灭口，当然傻。  
可若是受人迷惑，以为报社里只有她一个，便另当别论了。焚毁的书稿，被踩碾的手背，她一样不落的记着，只是时机未到，背后之人尚未露出马脚。  
方才换下的旗袍已装入纸包，璎珞径直向店门走去，朝身后的人摆摆手：  
“既然他要赔不是，那我便不客气了，福悦楼的焖罐鸡和酱汤锅子先让人摆上吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
福悦楼的厨子们战战兢兢，用铁锅敲破脑袋也想不通军官为何会来小酒楼攒局，只好听命驱了楼下散客，专等着政府的人用餐。  
许是前事在先，璎珞总觉得对面男人一脸奸诈样。  
他和弘历是一个爹的种，就算不是同一个肚子里出来的，也不该差距至此。  
饭局本该尽是场面话，弘昼却一反常态的随和，不仅任由沉璧把璎珞拉到圆桌对面去坐，甚至正面回答了几个当下敏感话题。事出反常，她并不信此人有什么好果子等着，但傅恒在侧，外面同样围了兵，共处的还有六七位官员，想必也不敢做伤人性命之举。  
男人迟迟不发难，着实令人心中生疑。  
茶水凉了又热，桌上敬了几回酒，无一例外被傅恒挡了下来，然而这次却不太妙。弘昼持了酒盅的手架在半空，大有一副不接便不收手的架势，可她并不打算卖这个面子。她对那杯亲手倒好酒水很是警惕，菜是人人都吃过的，可那瓶酒却是方才新开的。  
两人对视良久，皆不肯让步，沉璧只觉自己里外不是人，忙通融道：“哥，姑娘家不喝酒。”  
弘昼依旧笑着，明显不信，却也顺势将手缩回：  
“无妨，魏小姐可以茶代酒。”  
这算是退了一步，沉璧紧忙取过璎珞刚刚用过的瓷杯，将热茶倒入其中，示意大家一齐举杯。璎珞与众人饮下同一壶茶，加之杯子是方才频繁使用的，她并未疑心过重，否则满桌菜肴动不得半口。  
  
同前几杯相同的茶水，并无特殊之处，非要说有，便是刚换上来的烫口些。  
烫得她眼睛有些睁不开。  
天花板的玻璃吊灯晃得人头晕，圆桌对面的人们尚在谈笑风生，她却有些听不明白了。沉璧似乎在摇她胳膊，眼前人有些重影，甚至看不清那身军装下到底是弘昼还是四叔。  
  
“魏小姐，您怎么了？”  
果然！  
脑内已经开始迷糊，她只想去洗把脸，对男人的调笑恍若未闻。  
“魏小姐？”  
“洗手间，失陪。”  
军官们或疑惑或谄媚的嘴脸摇摇晃晃，她勉力起身离开，身后却并无人跟来询问。酒楼规模虽不大，各类房间倒一应齐全，璎珞未随身携带帕子，自洗漱台捧了把清水径直朝面部撩去。秋风自窗棱缝隙钻入，吹得脸庞微微发冷，昏沉意识总算情醒些许。  
动手了。  
以身为铒果然上乘，她暂且不懂弘昼欲意何为，但她知道现在必须走，酒桌是回不得的。  
倘若是意外，不会无人跟从探问，连沉璧也是没有来的。  
特意引她落座的、帮忙取杯添茶的，是沉璧。  
“不会的，四哥不是这种人......”  
略带哭腔的委屈声似乎还萦绕耳边，那日碰见凶手当街砍杀记者，她未置一字，沉璧却先忙着将一顶大帽扣给司令部，可当时离得太远，她都是定睛认了许久才确定受害人是陆晚晚。  
沉璧又凭什么确定，被害之人是报道文章的记者呢。  
今日一试，只能证明她一直以来的猜测没有错。  
万物相生相克，若先混着几杯喝净了杯壁的药物，再灌下第二壶同样添了料的茶，自然会中招。一种药拆成两步走，麻痹了她敏锐的神经，亦甩得猝不及防。  
璎珞再次拧开水龙头捧了把水，恨不能将自己整个浸入冰冷中，以此换取头脑清明的时机。  
  
  
  
走廊内空无一人，璎珞勉强维持清醒，迅速折身向酒楼后门溜去。她特意选了离自家纺织厂相隔不远的酒楼，甚至熟知电话亭和近道小路，防的便是阴招。  
今夜黑得浓郁，几次看不清脚下的路，差点栽倒在地。不知走了多久，后面似乎有人在找她，一声复一声的令仪，像极了傅恒的声音。她并未理会，只迈动步子向电话亭走去。  
窸窸窣窣的脚步声响在耳后，她难以醒神，却依旧迅速拔枪转身，将佟司令在山顶上塞的东西活学活用：  
“干什么！”  
士兵打扮的人身影一顿，手里还握着布袋和捆绳，复而疾步靠近：  
“傅长官担心您安危，特命属下跟从——”  
巷内枪响，璎珞毫不迟疑地扣动扳机，一枪射穿了那人小腿。  
哀嚎和追赶声瞬间压成一团，自静谧夜空下炸散开。身后果然跟了不止一个人，她埋头飞奔之际连放三枪，似乎又打中一个，却没有时间细看。  
跑！  
山风在耳边呼啸，平底鞋跑得还算顺当，她头脑愈发迷糊，思路反而清醒。那些人分明是欲绑她关起，说什么傅长官，若傅恒真中此计，和她进了同一个地方，门被反锁后她又没了意识，明天一早太阳升起，就算有千百张嘴也解释不清。  
这些日子来的种种，皆是冲着傅恒去的。  
启宁山城，地形比江城复杂更甚，开弓没有回头箭，跑错一个巷口便要绕出去几公里。她有信心将人甩开一定距离，却担忧接下来的路途，依旧七拐八绕地冲进了电话亭，颤抖着按下再熟悉不过的号码。  
时间紧迫，每多过一秒便会增一分变数，她不希望在这里浪费太多机会。  
快接电话，快接电话。  
“喂。”  
耳边总算传来熟悉的男声，璎珞只觉周身力气被抽走大半，她想喘口气，却不得不即刻接话：  
“我是魏璎珞。”  
另一头的弘历坐回办公桌前，处理公务的疲惫一扫而散，细细聆听听筒对面的声音：“今晚的菜好吃......”  
“马上来我家纺织厂后院的二号洗布坊接我，必须你亲自来，亲自来！”对面似乎连说话都费力，字字沉重焦急，“敲门三短一长，重复两次。”  
握着听筒的手骤然抓紧，弘历直挺挺站起身来，电话线被抻得上下摇晃。  
“怎么了？”  
“今天的饭局不对，你再带两个人来，快些！”  
他尚未来得及细问，对面便即刻挂断电话，再无音息。  
  
  
  
洗布坊里有几缸冷水，璎珞整颗脑袋埋下去，一次又一次逼自己清醒。上了门闩还不够，她又拼尽力气拖来空缸，重重抵在门边。  
湿淋淋的头发贴在头皮上，水珠顺着脖颈流下，洇透旗袍领子和风衣外套，留下大片深浅不一的痕迹。夜风吹得人不断打颤，她头晕脑胀，不敢松懈意志，怕自己失去意识后再发生什么。  
她要等。  
记不清第几次埋头入水，只知身上越来越冷，自己都不敢再用手指触碰脸庞。  
“璎珞！”  
透过层层水光，她似乎听见了喊声，以及杂乱无章的拍门。那声音来得快，去得也快，没几下便转化成了三短一长的克制。  
三短一长，两次。  
用尽全身力气拿开门闩的人再也坚持不住，看清来者后软了身子，若不是弘历接得快，那双膝盖怕是要直挺挺地磕在地上。  
即使隔着衣物，弘历依旧感觉自己抱了个冰块，周身不见丁点儿热气，湿漉漉的发丝搭在他手背，凉至心底。  
“弘昼干的？！”  
他怒火中烧，着实克制不住嗓音，这一嗓子简直在院里有了回声。璎珞费力聚神，总算将串好首尾的阴谋抖落干净：  
“四、四......叔，你听我说。”  
“傅文忠大概在找我......你若是不来，他们明日就敢大肆宣扬傅文忠行为不检，让你无法安心交权。他们以为，就算文忠为护清白娶我进门，你、你也会记恨于他。”  
她明显感受到环着自己的双臂一抖。  
明明是正事，抱着她的人却并未多问，只脱了外套裹住她湿透的上半身，捞了姑娘膝窝便往外走。  
这丫头分明是故意的，以身为铒，钓人而出。  
他不愿再多听，大脑嗡响一片，除去痛楚之外更有心悸。若是他恰好不在办公室，若是没能接到那通电话，亦或那些人比自己更早找到她，后果不堪设想。反而是璎珞彻底松下紧绷的神经，寻了个舒服的姿势窝靠在他怀里。  
男人的军装外套有股淡淡的烟草气息，混着香皂泡泡的味道绕进鼻腔，分外踏实。  
“我知道了，全都知道了。”怀里的人声音愈发轻绕，缠得他浑身发紧，“让你带的人领傅恒去司令部，现在别送我回家，天亮了再......我不知道我家里人有没有被......”  
话音未落，璎珞便被塞进汽车后排，裹着头肩的外套紧了紧，彻底将她的嘴捂了个结实：  
“知道。”  
她今晚必须和他在一起，哪儿都不能去，否则指不定哪个关节被人钻空子。弘历嘱咐得力手下去寻傅恒，必得把人留到第二天早上再放，对外宣称传唤至司令部谈话。  
其实纺织厂离司令府不算远，只是方才找可信的人耗费许久，不过现在办事还算放心。庭院里种下的大片栀子尚未完全凋零，仍有几株迎风摆动，香得招摇，司令在一片馨香中抱人下车，来不及同神情诧异的管家解释，径直将柔软一团拥回卧房。  
军装已被长发浸湿，他取了吹风，却只能吹干她的长发，不好去吹那件厚重的外套。里面的旗袍倒是轻薄，不消片刻便去了水痕，服帖地印回肌肤。  
这料子的颜色他没见过，却莫名有点眼熟。  
现在不是想琐碎事的时候，搭至小腿的旗袍并无遮挡用途，她身子还冷着，男人本想去问管家叫姜汤，刚要起身便被人拽住了胳膊：  
“你哪儿都别去！明天再把我送回去，外面的人......”  
她实在说不下去，重重咳了好几声，弘历连忙替她裹紧被子，却不愿掰开那只拖着小臂的皓腕。他俯下身去以另一只手摩挲光滑细腻的面颊，宽慰道：  
“没事，外面没有他的人，都是咱们的。”  
璎珞长长松了一口气，只觉眼前越来越模糊，她身子冷得难受，不由自主地朝热源靠去。双臂搂至颈后，弘历自然没有不回应的道理，干脆咬牙掀了锦被，依意把女子嵌入怀中，同时将二人裹入暖意之下。  
“你明天先不要问他，看看他是不是还有后招。”垫在脖颈下的胳膊有些硌人，她忍不住动了动。  
“璎珞！”弘历将她更紧地扣入胸膛，有几分警告的意味，“别乱动。”  
然而魏令仪从未乖乖听过他的话，更别提这种将晕不晕的状态，实在无道理可讲。那人总算找到可以信赖依托的树木，只惦着将整片香云纱贴还给四叔，自然不理会他善意的提醒。  
怀里的人不见反应，他却有些躁，更别提一声细弱甜音自颈侧传出：  
“我带你走。”  
弘历满头雾水，不清楚她的意思：“什么？”  
“这儿什么都做不了......我们、我们去外面，把物资寄回来，就不用和他们浪费时间了。”  
“你不知道去哪儿，我知道，我带你走。”  
抱着她的人听完这话后四肢明显更加僵硬，愈发硌得难受，她忍不住扭了一下，却倏地被不可违逆的力量压入床榻。迷糊状态下她来不及做任何反应，只觉自己唇角为人所吞嚼，同样温热的双唇紧紧覆上两瓣柔软。  
从未接触过的范围为人所占领，她不知该怎样回应安抚，唯一感触便是他身子着实太沉，压得她胸膛喘不过气。弘历恣意掠夺芳津，试着将香软小舌勾入自己唇齿间吸吮，直到身下人肢体抗拒才放缓动作。  
若不是念头太多，他早就这么做了。  
  
他顾虑的从不是差了十六岁的年龄，亦并非周围人的眼光。  
只是党派清洗愈演愈烈，早年听从先生之言联共扶工，他干了不少被归结于通共的活计，着实不清楚自己能否有明天。  
实质意义的明天。   
他想把权利交给真正放心的人，却并未考虑好自己去向何方，亦不清楚坚守多年的信仰该当如何。  
她不想嫁人，更不愿受陌生男子拘束，被扣在家里相夫教子，他便正好扭着各种小名头将人拽在身边。可现在人已经被他压入床榻亲了抱了，甚至隔着一层薄纱摸了腰段，他不能赖账。  
如果他们能走呢，如果真能走呢。  
  
身下的人没什么力气，双臂虚晃地抱着他肩背，任由男人轻食香唾，逐渐掠夺周身空气。细密碎吻自唇角落至下颌，璎珞愈发抬不动眼皮，可该说的话还未说完，努力挣扎道：  
“那些报道和文章，还有被害的记者，定是他的手笔，把自己也拖下水，好挑拨你和傅家的关......”  
“你看出来了？”  
“......嗯？”  
璎珞已在失去意识的边缘，一时间没明白男人何意，也来不及明白了。他着实没忍住，一口咬住了她泛红发烫的耳垂，微小痛感和酥痒令身下人轻咛，却无法再做更多反应。  
“我......我可以带你走。”  
陷入昏沉前，她迷迷糊糊地念叨了最后一句。  
弘历将泛上暖意的面庞压入颈窝，只觉缺憾多年的心口一朝填满，着实无需为难自己。一群人想做事，手下必得有分工，冲在前线的将士并非不如纵观全局的指挥者，一把西瓜刀是卖命，出生入死拿情报亦是。  
只要心里有，心里信，不论何时何地何境遇，都为之努力，便不算辱没当初的信仰。  
男人轻轻抚摸着怀中长发，终是拿定了主意。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
特意煮了荷叶粥的妇人将粥水舀入瓷碗，递给近几日几乎彻夜难眠的丈夫。弘昼原本什么都吃不下，任谁捧了碗上来都抬手打翻，可妻子与旁人不同，怕他着急上火，特意走出十几里去找新鲜荷叶。  
淑慎待他越好，他看共党越来气，妻子那些年受的诽谤和委屈，着实难数。  
“那天一直没找到？”  
“没找到，傅恒被叫到司令部谈了整夜，那女的也是一大早从魏家出来的。”弘昼轻轻回握她的手掌。  
可问题就出在这儿，前一天晚上魏家分明没人，他买通的几个奴仆不会出错，都说小姐彻夜未归。淑慎想了又想，得不出个所以然，只能猜测。  
“会不会是四哥？”  
弘昼当即摇头，否认道：“不可能，事关魏令仪，他若是知道了不可能什么都不问。”  
“为何不能？”  
脆生生的声音从门口传来，弘昼看清来者后倏地变了脸色，若不是淑慎拦着，只怕会掀了桌子：  
“你还敢来，都是你的主意！你信誓旦旦说不会失手，可想过一旦如此怎样收场吗？”  
“我的主意有错吗，只能说她机关算尽。”那人扎在脑后的麻花辫晃了晃，“他刚到启宁时，一半的人都听他的，你和傅恒又平分秋色，能遣得动几个人？现在表面虽处于下风，可大多官员对你感恩戴德。”  
“官员听你的，军队听官的，你手里有兵，还怕他不肯同我走么？”  
这话说的有些道理，没人和钱过不去，弘昼这些年搜刮来的小金库上下打点，得了不少人缘，已有人想从支持他上位打主意了。  
妩媚而朦胧的眉眼眨了又眨，泪痣随着眼角上扬微微挑起。  
佟元昌必然是知道了，只不过在走大棋。  



End file.
